Kid Of The Year
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Ed and Murray were making yet again another scam. Hey Murray are you in this thing called kid of the year asked Eddy? Yes Eddy yes I am and you and Ed can enter it too I mean you can but you have to have people voting on you said Murray and so far I got many kids on the block said Murray. Well yea I got many votes and everyone votes for me said Eddy who was trying to lie to Murray. Eddy everyone hates you because of what you and Ed did to their stuff said Murray. Do they all hate me and Ed because of that asked Eddy? No not just that Eddy said Murray. They also hate you because of the stuff you pulled said Murray. Well I got to try to win the kid of the year award said Eddy. But Murray was right since the other kids hated Eddy for what he did to them in the past he was going to lose. Later that day as he tried to win the other kids weren’t not that fond of him winning so they voted for Murray as the new kid of the year. What why does Murray get votes and I get nothing asked Eddy? Because Murray is not like you dork said Kevin in a laughing way. So Murray can think hes better then me well not this time I will make sure everyone votes for me for this years Kid Of The Year said Eddy. Later that day Eddy came up with a plan this time he was going to cheat by changing all votes from Murray to Eddy and put them in his vote box Eddy only got three votes from the Kanker sisters. Hey the Kankers voted for me now I got many votes then Murray and this time I can win said Eddy. Now just more voters and this time I will win and no one can stop me not evening sockhead said Eddy. Just then Eddy came out with his votes which Murray was surprised to see all votes to Eddy. Eddy how did you even get those votes asked Murray? Well everyone voted for me and there it was said Eddy who was trying not to give the truth out. Murray was not buying Eddy's fake story. Eddy look I know you have something to do with it what did you do this time asked Murray? Oh man you got me Murray I will tell you what I did said Eddy. As Eddy told Murray what he did Murray was shocked and very mad. WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT screamed Murray? WHY WOULD YOU STEAL MY VOTERS screamed Eddy? Eddy why would you change my votes I was going to change my name to your name since you never got picked for kid of the year said Murray. Yea right I don't believe that at all said Eddy. Oh why didn’t anyone tell me asked Eddy? Because we just didn’t want to tell you so yea said Murray. Later that day Eddy said sorry to Murray for changing the votes as they were both were friends again. It was time to announce the kid of the year award. The award goes to Eddy for running two shows said Murray. Everyone clapped and cheered Eddy was happy that he won The End